Usuario discusión:Felikis
Mi página de Discusión Si alguien tiene algo que decirme, que me lo diga por aquí. Recuerda firmar tu mensaje, así sabré a quien contestar. Y preferiblemente, incluye un título en tu mensaje para distinguir un mensaje de otro. Si no quieres, por lo menos pon unas líneas -------- encima de tu mensaje para distinguirlos. ¡Hola, bienvenido(a) a Digimon Wiki! Muchas gracias por tu edición en Rueda Negra. Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, no seas tímido, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa. -- Joacoz (Discusión) 14:53 28 may 2010 Hola Como tu tambien te encargas del proyecto:capítulos/episodios, añade a cada uno de los capítulos la Categoría:Capítulos, si tienes alguna duda en mi discusión. Oliver0796 21:55 4 jun 2010 (UTC) Exacto, en mi wikia cada proyecto tiene un jefe, y en lugar de preguntarle a Joacoz sobre el proyecto te preguntarían a ti que serías quien tomases las decisiones sobre el proyecto, pero antes debes de contar con su aprobación, a lo mejor no quiere darte ese "poder" o a lo mejor si. Oliver0796 23:06 4 jun 2010 (UTC) xD Acabo de ver tu contribución en Takuya, y te agradezco que hayas borrado ese texto que estaba súper mal redactado xD Hola de nuevo Vi en tu pagina de usuario que no tienes la plantilla añadida, si quieres la puedo poner yo. Por cierto como vi que vas creando los episodios de digimon el mismo dia que dan cada capitulo, creo que eres de españa verdad¿? en ese caso puede que te interese esta wikia recien creada por mi: http://es.seriesspain.wikia.com/ espero tu respuesta. Un saludo Oliver0796 23:34 18 jun 2010 (UTC) Bueno ya añadi una plantilla a tu pagina de usuario, si no te gusta puedes quitarla o deirme que la quite, y cambiando de tema me gustaría verte por mi wikia ya que acabo de empezar y necesito toda la ayuda posible, de todas maneras gracias. Un saludo Oliver0796 22:45 19 jun 2010 (UTC) No, porque la gran mayoría de usuarios no saben editar bien con esa vista de codigo, y se liarian sobre todo con las imagenes y plantillas, de todas maneras habla con el Administrador haber que le parece. Oliver0796 14:29 20 jun 2010 (UTC) No lo siento, no se puede hacer nada, olvida lo que te dije de hablar con el administrador (solo era para que te explicara mejor), suele pasar con las plantillas por ejemplo, se enriqueze el estilo de fuente y no se puede cambiar, tendras que seguir editando asi en los artículos con ese estilo de fuente/codigo, por cierto arregle tu plantilla (en tu pagina de usuario) que tenía un pequeño problema con la imagen, para que no saliera el cuadro de dejar un comentario sobre la imagen. Cualquier otra duda en mi discusión. Oliver0796 14:38 20 jun 2010 (UTC) Bueno.... Lo que puedes hacer, es darle a Previsualización que te sale el artículo con la vista de codigo normal para que puedas ver si hiciste bien los cambios en el articulo. Oliver0796 14:41 20 jun 2010 (UTC) Ya pero pense que ya lo habias echo, de todas maneras habra alguno como te dije antes (mayormente plantillas) que no cambiara el codigo, de todas maneras nunca te he visto editando plantillas o cosas así, por lo tanto no tendras problemas. Oliver0796 14:55 20 jun 2010 (UTC) Perdona la tardanza........ el administrador (Danke7) puedes dejarle un mensaje cuando quieras, ya que normalmente esta conectado pero en la wikia de dragon ball, o en otra de las muchas en las que trabaja, siempre podras dejarle un mensaje, no hace falta que tengas que esperar a verle activo por aqui. Oliver0796 05:57 21 jun 2010 (UTC) RE: Una sugerencia Me podrías dar algún ejemplo de plantilla como la que deseas ya que no sabría con certeza a que tipo de plantilla te refieres. Ya se que habría que crearla pero si me dieras un ejemplo o algo parecido a lo que quieres sería super!--140px|link=User:Danke7 22:31 22 jun 2010 (UTC) plantilla personajes humanos Oye que te parece la plantilla que hice (plantilla:personaje) para personajes como hirokazu, juri y kentarou? Es simple y no tiene color :S, podría editarla, pero creo que esta bien así (solo es mi opinión xD). Contiene información básica importante como: edad, género, compañero, (emblema, digiegg, digispirit), ocupación, parientes (parientes conocidos:), nacionalidad, apariciones (aparece en:), primeraaparicion (primera aparición:), ultimaaparicion (ultima aparición:). Trata de responder para conocer tu opinión y mejorar la plantilla. RE: Proyecto:Episodios. Nombre de los capítulos Porque no mejor pones "EP001" el primer episodio para que sea más facil y no tener que buscar por nombre. Ya en el artículo pones los dos nombres ;)--140px|link=User:Danke7 17:02 26 jul 2010 (UTC) ::Emm creo que sería un poco complicado...mejor tomarlo todo y juntarlo en una misma linea osea que en lugar de que haya EP001 de Digimon 2 sea el digamos emmm EP260 de toda la serie. Osea juntarlo todo. Pronto me retirare de administrador de la digimon wikia, porque como ya sabes (o deberías xD) me nombraron administrador de la Central Wikia y estare más atareado. Los proximos admins, porque serán 2 para mejor apoyo, serán ReD Oryushu y Mateo101010. ;) Pero seguire ayudando y resolviendo dudas.--140px|link=User:Danke7 21:20 26 jul 2010 (UTC) :::Todavía tengo que resolver unos asuntos de la wiki. Los cambios de nombres de artículos también los pueden hacer un usuario normal. Con el botón de "Mover" que esta en la header osea donde dice Editar, Historial etc...Seguire trabajando en la wiki pero a menor escala--140px|link=User:Danke7 22:16 26 jul 2010 (UTC) RE: Pues ya no soy admin. ahora son los 2...dería que dejáran el de "Takuya Kambara" y los demás los redireccionaran él. :) Si no saben como solo tomen la información útil de los otros y todos junten toda la info. en "Takuya Kambara" (incluida la que ya tenía el artículo) Luego yo hago el resto.--140px|link=User:Danke7 15:47 28 jul 2010 (UTC) Mateo no esta disponible por el momento,mi ayudantee volvera en cualquier momento,pero mietras tanto yo estoy a cargo.Si necesitas algo solo dime Tardrraise 18:37 30 jul 2010 (UTC) ok sobre los gifs te explico que a la pagina la restaure para ponerla en mi usuario y era soolo eso,hablando de lo de tu plantilla,me parece perfectopero tengo tantas cosas en mi cabeza y proyectos que me va a llevar tiempo. Te saludo DemonTardrraise 15:31 12 ago 2010 (UTC) ok antes de todo nosoy encargado de las plantillas y ademas no tengo problema en utilizarlas,las reformo pero no se si tu computador tiene algo xq de aca se ve bien la plantilla.La plantilla de digimons que hiciste ya existia,eso tamb es malo pero = contribuyes bn.Te saludo.DemonTardrraise 20:36 31 ago 2010 (UTC) Perdona,me la confundi con la infobox de digimon,la cual tiene la informacion del digimon que se usa.DemonTardrraise 15:48 3 sep 2010 (UTC) Creo que eso es solo la division con lineas,aunque igual la alineacion es al costado.Voy a ver que puedo hacer..DemonTardrraise 00:24 4 sep 2010 (UTC) Mira.. http://es.digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario_Blog:Joacoz/Campeonato_Mundial_de_Digimon! Mira esto.DemonTardrraise 01:42 4 sep 2010 (UTC) Tuve un problema,las lineas aparecian en las 2 primeras filas,pero despues en las otras aparecian en otra parte de la pagina.Estoy tratando de conformarla mejor,asi que me quede un tiempo reparandola,cuando la termine de hacer te aviso.DemonTardrraise 20:43 4 sep 2010 (UTC) Si,ya me habia fijado lo de la wiki inglesa de antes,tambien piensoen que quiza ese borde se me acreciente en el problema y halñla que sacar el recuadro de arriba,pero lo solucionaria.Ademas con el trabajo de la wiki se me acrecienta el trabajo.Bueno tambien de paso te pido que si podes votes en mi campeonato de digimon y si queres elegir un digimon de la aventra para usuarios de la wiki.Por favor lee mis blogs si tenes tiempo o si queres.Te saludo.Demon Tardrraise 17:02 15 sep 2010 (UTC) Ok,pero antes no insultes por favor cuando estes en discusion,queda "mal",ademas tranquilo,lo revierto enseguida.Demon Tardrraise 15:16 17 sep 2010 (UTC) Bien yo no soy uhna enciclopedia que digamos,pero algo se....bien seria algo asi,directamente en una wikia bandonada,al llegar a als 400 edicioens podes hacer una peticion de administracion en la central wiki.En una wiki como esta (activa todo el dia),tendrias que acer mas o menos unas no se...1500 ediciones y despues ahui pedir la peticion en la central wikia,pero acca ya somos 3 administradores,asi que no creo que acepten a otros,a menos que saquemos a mateo10101,que esta inactivo,y asi 2 podran pasar a ser administradores Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg Joacoz 22:42 1 oct 2010 (UTC) Bueno... Es cierto, pero hasta hace unos dias he estado inactivo casi 3 meses, y no contaba con eso, de todas maneras la wikia no la borrare, ya la sacare adelante. Oliver0796 23:04 2 oct 2010 (UTC) Me gustaria que opinases sobre mi blog: Premio_a_el_mejor_usuario .Oliver0796 23:40 2 oct 2010 (UTC) Una pregunta.... has decidido a quien vas a votar en mi blog, o aun no lo tienes claro. Oliver0796 16:09 3 oct 2010 (UTC) OK, muchas gracias por tu voto. Administradores y algunos usuarios asignados por nosotros,o mejor dicho por Red y yo xq mateo es Ganga XD Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg Joacoz 21:51 7 oct 2010 (UTC) casi lista,el reborde,casi perfecto,lineas arregladas,solo es un tema xq no muestra el nombre de la apgina XD!!!Y claro q te voy a asignar,xq vos ya sos mas experimentado en el tema de colocacion de plantillas Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg Joacoz 22:14 8 oct 2010 (UTC) Bien,una cosa,no entendi en el ultimo mensaje si era por la asignacion o por la plantilla,de la plantilla quedate tranquilo q seguro para mañana o pasado la tengo lista,y si es x lo de la asignacion,creo q entendimoss mal,xq solo er alo d la plantila premios. Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg Joacoz 22:29 8 oct 2010 (UTC) oka Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg Joacoz 22:35 8 oct 2010 (UTC) ola hola, si tenes tiempo podrias votar vota al mejor lider y niño elegido !!! =) , si queres ovio.zoe =) 23:57 8 oct 2010 (UTC) Hola, me gustaría que opinases sobre mi blog, ya que es importante, aqui te dejo el link: Nueva_Plantilla_para_la_wikia, Saludoss Oliver0796 15:51 9 oct 2010 (UTC) Bueno si es asi, entendidoROBNI 14:15 11 oct 2010 (UTC) Todas las paginasestan protegidas....pero...no sabes recuperar tu usuario sin proteger tu pagina?cualquier cosa pedime q te enseñe.Bueno aora pritego tu pagina. Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg Joacoz 15:46 11 oct 2010 (UTC) te invito a mi quiz de digimon en mi blog LordLucemon 22:14 11 oct 2010 (UTC) Hola Mira este nuevo blog: Dividir_las_discusiones, Saludoss Oliver0796 18:50 12 oct 2010 (UTC) Oka!esto nunca te lo pregunte,pero..puedo preguntarte tu edad? Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg Joacoz 21:01 12 oct 2010 (UTC) Oye porque no respondes mis mensajes?¿ Oliver0796 21:07 12 oct 2010 (UTC) curiosidad Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg Joacoz 21:08 12 oct 2010 (UTC) A ok, pense que pasaba algo. Saludoss Oliver0796 21:10 12 oct 2010 (UTC) Respuesta Sobre tu pregunta a Joacoz, las películas deben llevar el título en español, y en el artículo decir su título también en inglés. Saludoss Oliver0796 15:06 13 oct 2010 (UTC) Tenes problemas con paginas repetidas no?XDbueno...te sugeriria que antes de crear una veas si ya hay otra del mismo tema...en cuanto a los personajes ahora me fijo. Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg Joacoz 16:19 13 oct 2010 (UTC) Te propongo algo.....si queres,comenzemos el proyecto de peliculas y continuaremos con el tuyo de episodios,ademas tambien hay varias cosas muy difiiles que quiero empezar a hacer,asi que que decis?Unimos fuerzas?XD Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg Joacoz 16:35 13 oct 2010 (UTC) Oka!manos a la obra,y tambien voy a ver si puedo probar la plantilla episodios.. Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg Joacoz 16:41 13 oct 2010 (UTC) ¡Hola! Yo hace poco empecé a ver Digimon Savers, así que tengo los capítulos recientes. ¿Puedo ayudar en el Proyecto:Episodios? Dime cómo hacerlo ;). HolySeadramon 18:00 13 oct 2010 (UTC) ¡Ok! Lo haré lo mejor que pueda ;). Pero no voy a empezar ahora... Estoy ya cansado y demás... En cuanto pueda, ¡me pondré en marcha con Digimon Savers! HolySeadramon 21:00 13 oct 2010 (UTC) bueno,las instrucciones ponelas en el proyecto directamente,y me di cuenta que la plantilla redirecciona mal,todavia me falta XD Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg Joacoz 15:32 14 oct 2010 (UTC) r4edirecciona mal,asi que voy atratar de poner la apgina en ella de forma diferente. Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg Joacoz 15:34 14 oct 2010 (UTC) Bueno..voy a probar la plantilla,espero redireccione bien :) Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg Joacoz 16:43 14 oct 2010 (UTC) bien,te dire que la plantilla de la wiki de usa,no sirve directamente,puse algin border right y left y nada XD,asi que weno,espero pode redireccionar. Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg Joacoz 17:15 14 oct 2010 (UTC) Lo logre!! si,al fin lo hize..bueno,ya esta,si tenes alguna duda solo decime y listo,y por lo que se ve los bordes son una clase de referente caracteristico de la wiki de usa. Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg Joacoz 17:29 14 oct 2010 (UTC) bueno,gracias,ens erio me gusto cuando la termine,despues d tanto tiempo tratando d acerla mejor XD Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg Joacoz 20:27 14 oct 2010 (UTC) Ok,esta todo en regla,weno,ahora mejioraremos los capitulos!!! Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg Joacoz 20:40 14 oct 2010 (UTC) quiza vos lo pusiste mal,pero decime en cual fue donde te paso...y lo arreglo Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg Joacoz 21:01 14 oct 2010 (UTC) felikis lei tu pag de proyectos:episodios y aparece q me encargo de los episodios de digimon xros wars en parte estoy agradecido pero no se colocar los cuadros de digievoluciones y de los episodios pero ten esta pag de digimon en ingles http://digimon.wikia.com/wiki/List_of_Digimon_Xros_Wars_episodes LordLucemon 21:55 14 oct 2010 (UTC) hice el primer y segundo episodio pero te digo como amigo q me enseñes como pongo la tabla esa donde va la portada y aparece una flecha q al darle sigue al siguiente episodio y la tabla esa de las digievoluciones q aparece la imagen del digimon unas flechas verdes y sus forma evolucionada para ver si me lo enseñas LordLucemon 01:28 15 oct 2010 (UTC) Recomendación Tu eres ahora el jefe del proyecto episodios, y te tengo que hacer una propuesta sobre tu proyecto, cuando acabes un episodio, añade en el final, Episodio siguiente, para tener acceso directo, si quieres puedes verlo en dragon ball wikia, en el proyecto capitulos del que yo soy el jefe y di la idea, espero que te guste y la utilizes. Saludoss Oliver0796 16:11 15 oct 2010 (UTC) Si, pero no olvides que el monaco se va a quitar dentro de poco, asi que sera por poco tiempo, ya que al final todos tendremos que utilizar el nuevo estilo de wikia, y si fijate en DBwikia para que te hagas una idea. Saludoss Oliver0796 22:15 15 oct 2010 (UTC) Si, pero el problema es que la gran mayoría de usuarios de aqui no saben mucho de wikia, pero si habra que avisarles para que no les pille de sorpresa, a y el skin de digimon se pierde, ya que con el nuevo estilo no se ve, muchos usuarios han dejado wikia por eso, llegando a insultar en los blogs de central wikia a los helpers y a el staff sobre todo, pero es lo que hay. Oliver0796 22:21 15 oct 2010 (UTC) Bueno ya le deje el mensaje a joacoz, mira su último mensaje, ya le dije lo que estabamos hablando antes. Oliver0796 22:33 15 oct 2010 (UTC) felikis tengo una idea qe tal q yo me encargue de los episodios y tu pones la plantilla de los episodios q opinas q tu sabes LordLucemon 22:40 15 oct 2010 (UTC) Bien, la verdad es que yo he estado unos días con el nuevo estilo para verlo y conocerlo, pero hasta el final con monaco jeje, bueno a los usuarios les avisaremos lo minimo, sino les ponemos un enlace a el blog de Bola en central wikia, para que se informen completamente. Oliver0796 22:43 15 oct 2010 (UTC) No, no hace falta En series de españa, solo estamos tu y yo que ya lo sabemos y otro usuario que es compañero mio en dragon ball como administrador que tambien esta informado del tema, asi que no hace falta, en el caso de que llegase otro usuario nuevo se lo explicaría yo. Oliver0796 22:54 15 oct 2010 (UTC) Por cierto que se me olvidaba, Felicidades por haber superado las 1000 ediciones, ya podrías pedir el puesto de adm., tiene experiencia en wikia, y estas activo, ademas ReD Oryushu pidió que le quitaran el puesto, y Joacoz agradecera tener a otro usuario como administrador. Oliver0796 23:15 15 oct 2010 (UTC) Pues si, tienes un número considerable de ediciones, y a diferencia de los demas, tu trabajas mas la wikia, ya que ellos suelen estar a base de blogs, y porque podrías desempeñar el trabajo de adm. bien, por eso creo que estas preparado para eso, no se si lo sabes pero cuando yo llegue aqui lo primero que hice fue conseguir que Joacoz consiguiese el puesto que ahora tiene por una votación, no me importaría tener que hacerla contigo. Oliver0796 23:25 15 oct 2010 (UTC) Bueno el problema es que aqui no hay burocrata, asi que los cargos de reversor o adm. hay que pedirselos a uno de los helpers, por eso va hacer un poco complicado. Si Joacoz quiere que tu seas adm, él y yo dejaremos un mensaje a un mismo helper y lo mas seguro es que te de el cargo, ya que el único adm. y el único reversor de aquíse lo estan pidiendo de parte de toda la comunidad de digimon wikia. Yo lo que tenía pensado era pedir que nombrasen a Joacoz burocrata, y asi sería más fácil dar cargos a los usuarios, y no tener uqe estar molestando a los helpers. Oliver0796 23:31 15 oct 2010 (UTC) Hola, ya cree el blog Oliver0796/Atenci%C3%B3n!_Nuevo_estilo, espero que lo comentes. Oliver0796 10:08 16 oct 2010 (UTC) ¡Hola! Voy a empezar ahora a trabajar en el Proyecto:Episodios, como te dije... Si hago algo mal, dímelo, por favor ;). HolySeadramon 10:37 16 oct 2010 (UTC) Si eso estoy haciendo, solo que estoy ocupado con otras cosas y lo estoy haciendo cada rato, por el momento he avisado a ROBNI, HolySeadramon, Joacoz, y seguire con los demas. Oliver0796 11:10 16 oct 2010 (UTC) ¡Bueno! Ya he acabado el capítulo 18 de Digimon Savers. He hecho lo que he podido... Creo que el argumento, personajes e imágenes están bien, pero tal vez haya otras cosas que necesiten revisión... ¿Podrías hecharle un ojo? HolySeadramon 12:29 16 oct 2010 (UTC) Ok. Luego lo reviso ;). HolySeadramon 13:29 16 oct 2010 (UTC) Noticia Mira hay un usuario que esta yendo por todas las wikias para intentar que el Monaco sea opcional, y no lo quiten, mira su blog en central wikia, vota y opina como hice yo. enlace PD: A los demas usuarios les avisare después de que hayan opinado en mi blog, es un poco complicado pero yo me encargo ,por el momento avisare a los pocos que lo han comentado. Saludoss Oliver0796 13:45 16 oct 2010 (UTC) Porque¿?, solo por una plantilla, y ademas no estamos diciendo que se quite el nuevo estilo, asi que lo podras utilizar si quieres. Oliver0796 14:06 16 oct 2010 (UTC) Bueno si lo intentamos tendremos una pequeña posibilidad, pero sino lo hacemos desde luego uqe no habra nada que hacer. Oliver0796 14:16 16 oct 2010 (UTC) Bien, voy a mirarlo a ver cómo se hace bien ;). HolySeadramon 14:42 16 oct 2010 (UTC) Pues no se, mira la verdad que ya me canse de discutir, yo se manejar bien el nuevo estilo, asi que paso de meterme en follones, de todas maneras no digo que tú lo intentes, suerte. Oliver0796 21:29 16 oct 2010 (UTC) el color distintivo de esta wiki es azul y blanco,algo de negro tambien,asi que quiza algo se pueda hacer... Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg Joacoz 22:02 16 oct 2010 (UTC) hola felikis podrias votar en mi blog : vota al mejor lider y niño elegido !!! =), zoe =) 00:50 17 oct 2010 (UTC) Hello! felikis,una cosa,las plantillas,de episodios las usistes mal vos,no es q falle,asi q es tu culpa XD,divertyite buscando la solucion, xq me tengo q ir,chau! Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg Joacoz 17:17 18 oct 2010 (UTC) ¡Hola! Siento no haber aparecido antes, pero es que he estado ocupado... Preguntabas por los capítulos de Xros Wars, ¿verdad? Pues, la verdad es que no lo sé. Esa información me la pasó LordLucemon ^^. Pregúntale a él, que lo sabrá ;). HolySeadramon 21:00 18 oct 2010 (UTC) Noticia Hola, mira en la discusión de HolySeadramon, en sus ultimos mensajes veras que dentro de poco esperamos nombrar a un administrador, porque Joacoz aunque es buen adm. no puede estar solo, y yo solo le aconsejo y ayudo, pero bueno lo importante que si tenemos que nombrar a un adm. los dos "candidatos" sois HolySeadramon y tú. Saludoss Oliver0796 21:37 18 oct 2010 (UTC) Ya eso es cierto, aunque no se trata de pelear para haber quien se queda con el puesto, normalmente joacoz y yo somos los que discutimos el tema, yo le doy mi opinión y el la suya, y depende de eso pues se da el cargo a el usuario más preparado. Oliver0796 21:44 18 oct 2010 (UTC) Pues... no la verdad, pero si me entero de alguno te aviso. Saludoss Oliver0796 21:48 18 oct 2010 (UTC) de japon la version en español es para 2 dias mas LordLucemon 23:25 18 oct 2010 (UTC) no me des animo,no me siento mal,eso iba a hacer yo antes d q me lo dijeras,asi q esperono te moleste q te diga q a pesar d q me querias ayudar no sirvio xq ya tenia pensado acer eso.y si tambien iba a cerrar el mio. Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg Joacoz 15:45 19 oct 2010 (UTC) Nuevo adm. Felicidades, tanto Joacoz como yo hemos decidido que seas el nuevo administrador, aún no tienes el cargo, poruqe estamos esperando a que respondan a joacoz haber si le dan el cargo de Burocrata, si mañana no han respondido tendremos que pedirle a un helper para que te ponga el cargo de administrador, Saludoss Oliver0796 16:26 19 oct 2010 (UTC) No, Danke7 no tiene nada que ver, hay que avisar a uno de los helper (Bola o Cizagna), antes eran tres pero hace unos días Playsonic2 se retiro, de todas maneras tranquilo que de eso me encargo yo o Joacoz, y te avisaremos cuando este listo. Saludoss Oliver0796 16:38 19 oct 2010 (UTC) hay nuevos cambios en la wiki que deberias ver,aca esta el link,Usuario Blog:Oliver0796/Cambios en Digimon Wikia Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg Joacoz 21:56 19 oct 2010 (UTC) no en español como tal si no en subtitulo LordLucemon 23:24 19 oct 2010 (UTC) Ya lo vi Nosotros lo único que podemos hacer es esperar a que los helpers decidan a quien le dan el puesto, gracias. Oliver0796 16:06 20 oct 2010 (UTC) gracias por avisarme,ese usuario es mas inmaduro q vos,encima con 22 años!! te juro q me saca de lugar,gracias,en serio,gracias por avisarme,compañero administrador,de ahora en mas los dos seremos como un duo dinamico XD!! y de nuevo felicidades por tu nuevo puesto! XD Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg Joacoz 17:12 20 oct 2010 (UTC) nono..redoryushu puso eso denada,pero no importa..si quiere confrontar algo sin problema..pero = el ùesto de burocrata lo voy a seguir insistiendo. Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg Joacoz 20:33 20 oct 2010 (UTC) es loo mas seguro..bueno colega,yo con lo mio tengo para tener el pastel lleno y que me sobren 3 rebanadas XD!! pero weno...ai q seguir sin caerse :) Archivo:Omnimon,wargreymon,metalgarurumon.jpg Joacoz 20:38 20 oct 2010 (UTC) Información En primer lugar.. te gusto la plantilla jefes¿?, y sobre ReD Oryushu ya el usuaro Csuaresllosa le dijo que no podía ser burócrata, el único que puede tener oportunidad en conseguir el puesto es Joacoz, pero como tu dices estan muy ocupados en la central, sobre todo porque uno de los tres helpers se acaba de retirar, entonces tienen más trabajo. Oliver0796 20:39 20 oct 2010 (UTC) Si es cierto... y oye una cosa, como tenía prisa en tú plantilla jefes en tu pagina de usuario puse Proyecto Episodios en lugar de Proyecto:Episodios, lo arreglo yo o te encargas tú¿? Oliver0796 20:48 20 oct 2010 (UTC) Ok, perdona el fallo, pero lo hice deprisa y bueno... ya sabes un fallo tonto lo tiene cualquiera jeje. Oliver0796 20:54 20 oct 2010 (UTC) mira el capitulo 11 se llama arde corazon cruzado para q lo cambies LordLucemon 21:17 20 oct 2010 (UTC) Hola Felikis Bueno antes no me contacté contigo porque no habia algun motivo serio, pero ahora quería decirte que le dieras tu apoyo a ReD Oryushu que quiere ser burócrata. Mirá él estuvo cuando joacoz se habia ausentado y lucharon contra el vandalismo y además estaba haciendo otras cosas más. Bueno quiero agradecerte por tu trabajo con los episodios es excelente. Te saludo y espero que le puedas dar tu apoyo a ReD Oryushu alguien que hace su trabajo con respeto sin hacer demasiado ruido. Muchas gracias--Knightmon 19:28 21 oct 2010 (UTC) Si paso a explicarte Cuando joacoz tuvo que ausentarse él estuvo administrando junto a otro usuario, cuando volvió joacoz es como que tomó la batuta y luego le sacaron el puesto al otro usuario, entonces se sintió un poco aislado. Con el puesto de burócrata va a poder seguir adelante sin necesidad de enfrentarse con nadie, ya que el trabajo de ellos es muy distinto. Uno es más en artículos y el otro era más en los blogs por lo del torneo, que fue iniciado con buena intención pero que después terminó un desastre. Mira cuando yo estaba poniendo etiquetas para los X-antibody encontre algunas ediciones que eran para morirse. Vos tb habrás visto. Bueno la cuestión es que creo que ahora con los artículos, los episodios (sos genial con eso) y además hay unos cuantos usuarios trabajando enserio, así que creo que sería bueno darle la oportunidad a ReD Oryushu, además ví que él te sugirió para administrador cuando vos preguntaste. Bueno yo quisiera que se valore el trabajo que él estuvo haciendo. Se que él es perfil bajo y no va a estar hablando estas cosas por eso creo que es importante que lo sepas y el puesto no lo pidió para molestar a nadie porque él no es así.--Knightmon 20:20 21 oct 2010 (UTC) El y yo no trabajamos paar nada bien juntos,ademas creo que no le agrado,para no embarrar mas la cosa no quiero hacerlo sentir mas presionado,asi que por eso no sugeri esa opcion. Joacoz 21:37 21 oct 2010 (UTC) no es por que se me bayan de un lado a otro, si no que me gusta así XD pero gracias asi alomejor si lo necesito ya lo se XD Dv-Beelzemon 22:59 23 oct 2010 (UTC) esta bien ya lo comprobe, y le cambie la imagen a la plantilla. Oliver0796 22:20 21 oct 2010 (UTC) Si, yo tambien te dijo lo mismo, nosotros somos de españa y ya es tarde. Saludoss Oliver0796 22:23 21 oct 2010 (UTC) Hola, vi tu pregunta a Joacoz, y casi 8000 imágenes, la verdad que para el número de artículos que hay son demasiadas, pero no importa, hay wikias que superan ampliamente las 10000 imágenes. Oliver0796 16:26 22 oct 2010 (UTC) he tratado de borrar cuantas imagenes pude,pero la simagenes no me las juestra directamente a las que no sirven,eso e slo peor,asi q creo q se me cmplicaria bastante borrarlas. Joacoz 17:11 22 oct 2010 (UTC) Gracias,me voy a fijar. Joacoz 21:09 22 oct 2010 (UTC) Que bien! lograste poner el fondo de color en tu usuario! espero te guste. Joacoz 23:31 22 oct 2010 (UTC) sisi,pero weno,quiza muchos no conozcan la forma :) Joacoz 23:41 22 oct 2010 (UTC) ok,gracias por el concejozoe =) 00:24 23 oct 2010 (UTC) Oye Tengo una pregunta, tienes ya el cargo de administrador¿?, o estas esperando a que se nombre a un burócrata¿? Oliver0796 23:11 23 oct 2010 (UTC) Hay una cosa que no se hacer, y son las galerias: no me deja subir fotos, ni poner otras que ya esten en la wiki, a menos que sean las mas recientes. Como ago para poner una galeria con fotos de la wiki que no sean las recientes?? Dv-Beelzemon 23:18 23 oct 2010 (UTC) gracias. Si si lo leí, perdona pero es que con tanto mensaje me olvide xD, de todas maneras tendras que esperar a que Joacoz obtenga el puesto de Burocrata, porque si pedimos tu cargo, tendríamos que hacer otro blog, y va a ser que no. Oliver0796 15:55 24 oct 2010 (UTC) Perdona la tardanza acabo de ver tu mensaje, dime en que artículos ha salido mal la plantilla, y desde hace cuando notaste que sale mal, ya que no vi ningún fallo en la plantilla, aunque con el nuevo estilo se estan echando a perder muchas plantillas. Oliver0796 17:52 24 oct 2010 (UTC) Si es un grave problema, muchos usuarios se han quejado por esto, en yugipedia se les jodio una plantilla y con ella unos 1000 artículos, tendrás que tratar con un usuario más experimentado, puedes hablar con Csuarezllosa o VegaDark haber que te dicen, Saludoss Oliver0796 20:14 24 oct 2010 (UTC) Ok, ahora lo arreglo, gracias por el aviso que se me colo hay una s xD Oliver0796 16:45 25 oct 2010 (UTC) Noticia Acabo de crear en central wikia el artículo Digimon wiki, pense que ya estaba creado, y por cierto una pregunta, tu sabes quien fue el fundador de esta wikia¿? Oliver0796 17:17 25 oct 2010 (UTC) oye cuidado con copiar añgo de mi archivo de dihimon rumble arena No, hable con Csuarezllosa, el usuario que creo esta wikia es Zeromaru X. Oliver0796 20:17 25 oct 2010 (UTC) No tranquilo, lleva meses inactivo, y en el caso de que volviese (improbable) pues si sería un problema, vamos como si no tuviesemos ya suficientes. Oliver0796 20:26 25 oct 2010 (UTC) para eso tnes q ser burocrata,como yo y por eso es q pedi el cargo d burocrata,asiq cuand m lo den t doy el a crgo d admi. Joacoz 05:20 28 oct 2010 (UTC) Mañana empiezo a ayudarte con tu wikia, y una cosa, la plantilla que tienes en tu pagina de usuario, no sirve deberías borrarla. Oliver0796 21:31 29 oct 2010 (UTC) No, perdona, es que estaba hablando tambien con otro usuario, tu plantilla, debes añadirle pues, Cargo de usuario y alguna otra cosa más, perdona la confusión.Oliver0796 21:36 29 oct 2010 (UTC) Una cosa, mira este blog MAESTRO_AX/AYUDA_-_URGENTE , haber que te parece esto. Oliver0796 22:37 29 oct 2010 (UTC) felikis rebisa en tu proyecto de episodios el capitulo 14 y 15 para q lo rebises si puedes LordLucemon 21:50 30 oct 2010 (UTC) felikis revisa el capitulo 14 de digimon xros wars para q le pongas la cosa de los capitulos revisalo please LordLucemon 15:06 31 oct 2010 (UTC) gracias LordLucemon 15:08 31 oct 2010 (UTC) Petición de administrador Hola Felikis, he pedido a Cizagna el puesto de administrador en esta wikia, en este blog Petición de Administrador, lo explico detalladamente, espero tener tu voto. Saludoss Oliver0796 19:16 31 oct 2010 (UTC) Mira en Draogn ball hay un burocrata y cuatro administradores, no se puede vandalizar, es imposible, aqui solo esta joacoz, que esperemos que algun día optenga el cargo de burocrata, y luego te ponga a ti como administrador, pero antes de eso, hace falta más ayuda (yo xD), hare varios cambios positivos para la wikia, en un futuro cercano (espero) todos trabajaremos bien juntos, y los vandalos no podrán ni intentar vandalizar. Oliver0796 22:28 31 oct 2010 (UTC)